Grietas entre piedras
by Nickte
Summary: No importa cuánto se parecen, que sea su reencarnación e incluso su sentir a Estados Unidos sea el mismo. Arthur no es Inglaterra. América lo sabe y él también. [En proceso de edición].


**Título: **Grietas entre piedras

**Autor:** Nickte

**Pairing:** USUK, Arthur/America (unilateral), Franada (leve).

**Advertencias:** Arthur que no es Inglaterra. Lenguaje.

**D****isclaimer:** El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y Hidekaz Himura respectivamente.

* * *

><p>No importa cuánto se parecen, que sea su reencarnación e incluso su sentir a Estados Unidos sea el mismo. Arthur no es Inglaterra. América lo sabe y él también.<p>

* * *

><p>Té. Earl Grey, dos cubos de azúcar y un chorrito de leche. No lo ha pedido él. No es necesario. Es su favorito, al igual que del Reino Unido. Arthur se pregunta si hay algo, una parte de <em>él<em> que sea suya y no un reflejo del antiguo país. Lo duda bastante, pero no importa mucho. _Nunca lo hace._

– Arthur, ¿sucede algo? si es por el té podemos cambiarlo – Cabello rubio. Ojos sinceros, cálidos. _Violetas_. Canadá.

– Está bien, Mathew, es mi favorito – tranquiliza el inglés.

– ¡Qué bien! También era el predilecto de Ingl… – se detiene. – Lo siento, no quise.

Una mano alzada lo corta.

– Déjalo. No importa. – _Si lo hace_, pero no es necesario complicar más las cosas. – Así que, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

Canadá se muerde el labio. Abraza más fuerte a Kumajirou. No sabe como decirlo. Desconoce cómo reaccionará el joven delante de él. Aún con todo el parecido entre ellos hay sutiles diferencias. Francis y él lo han notado. Le gustaría que Alfred también, pero está consciente de lo difícil -_imposible-_ que es.

– ¿Qué piensas de Inglaterra? – sorprende al otro con la repentina pregunta. Tampoco planeaba hacerla. Pero, quiere saberlo. Tal vez ayude a la actual situación.

El británico no contesta. Su mirada se pierde en la ventana. Está lloviendo. Ve a la gente correr para refugiarse. Le gustaría ser como ellos. Simples y comunes. No siendo un eco de alguien más.

– Mi opinión no cambia lo que me vayas a decir, ¿cierto? – Canadá asiente – Creo que, todo sería más fácil si él estuviera aquí en lugar de mi. – Lo ha deliberado y sentido varias veces, es honesto. Los ojos violetas se ensanchan.

– Ar-Arthur ¿Por qué piensas eso? – los ojos verde le devuelven una mirada serena, madura. _Familiar._

– Es la verdad, Mathew, ambos lo sabemos. _Todos._ – Toma el té restante. Esta frió como el clima afuera.

Se quedan en silencio. El más joven contempla el paisaje, mientras la Nación debate consigo mismo. Las palabras de Arthur son sinceras, _ciertas_. Es lo más doloroso de todo. Alfred lo ha comentado, Irlanda, ¡Dios! Incluso él. Se siente mal por ello. No puede mentir diciendo que no es así. Duda que es peor: que Arthur esté consciente de ello o que estén de acuerdo en sus palabras.

– Canadá ¿por qué estás aquí? – la mirada verde lo examina. Y Matty tiene que recordarse que no es su antiguo tutor.

Suspira. Toma aliento y lo suelta.

– Es sobre Inglaterra – los dedos prensan más la taza. Canadá finge no notarlo – En específico sus pertenencias…

– No son suyas. Son de Iggy. – De pie disgustado, enfadado, _mojado_. Alfred.

Los ojos azules y verdes se encuentran un momento, suficiente para reconocerse. Aunque no es necesario. Se ignoran. _Como tantas veces_ –pretendiendo-.

América empapa el suelo a su alrededor. No le interesa. Esta ahí por algo más trascendental. Inglaterra. _Iggy._ Mira con molestia a su gemelo. No entiende ni quiere hacer un intento _porque puta razón le van a dar a ese las cosas de Inglaterra._

La tensión se respira. El británico vuelve la vista hacia afuera. Estados Unidos sigue goteando y taladrando con los ojos a su hermano. Canadá se revuelve el asiento. Él tiene que arreglar esto.

- Alfred, siéntate por favor – el más alto entrecierra los ojos. Bufa y jala una silla. _Lejos de él_. Enfrente de su hermano.

Explota. Quiere explicaciones. _YA._

– No sé a quién se le ocurrió, Matty – la voz sale resentida, furiosa y dolida – Pero, _este_ no va a tener las cosas de Iggy. _Nunca_. No es él. Me importa un carajo si Francis y tú piensan que sí, están equivocados – un gesto desdeñoso indica al aludido – No es Inglaterra, ¿me escuchas Matty? ¡NO ES ÉL!

– _Lo sabemos _– La mirada permanece en la ventana. La atención no. Arthur se dirige al americano. No necesita voltear para saber que lo mira con odio, rencor y _dolor. _Porque ve a un espejismo real. Es idéntico a _él_, pero la apariencia no es todo. Por eso Estados Unidos lo odia, Inglaterra ya no está, Arthur sí y el que luzcan iguales sólo enreda y daña más a Alfred.

– Le hablo a Matty – Indiferente. Frío. Hiriente. La actitud es normal para el inglés. Regresa su atención al tránsito de las personas y espera.

La discusión entre los hermanos fluye.

Todo es diferente.

Nada ha cambiado.

* * *

><p>NA: Confuso. Muchos cabos sueltos y preguntas: ¿qué ocurrió con Inglaterra? ¿Arthur es…?

No termina aquí, al menos no en mi mente donde lo sigo escribiendo. Puede quedar así y ser un final abierto (ambiguo y demás rarezas). O continuarlo. No sé. Díganme ustedes, ¿lo dejo como está o sigo con la historia?

El primer fanfic que publico. Espero que se haya entendido y que no resulte decepcionante. He subido otros dos.

-Política de la Ropa Puesta. Multipairing: USUK/UKUS, Spamano, Franada, PruAus, DenNor y más.

-Tradición. Scotland/Inglaterra.

Si opinarán que les parecen se los agradezco mucho. Si debo dejar de escribir díganlo.

Críticas, comentarios, sugerencias y preguntas son apreciadas.

Disculpas por errores ortográficos, de gramática, sintaxis, etc.

_Gracias por leer._

**Nickte**


End file.
